Stupid Fanfiction
by velja
Summary: Slightly AU and really silly. Ryan has a weird obsession... reading fanfiction... Chyan fanfiction in fact. This is a completely ridiculous gift fic for the wonderful poppyfields13. Contains Chyan.


**Stupid fanfiction**

by velja

**Author's note: **I don't know what possessed me to write this. It is silly and dumb and ridiculous and something like this has probably been done millions of times for every Fandom that ever existed.

But never before by me and never before as a simple gift for someone to say: Thank you and Happy Birthday, poppyfields13.

I gave this story to her as a present but she allowed me to post it wherever I like.

* * *

Lovely warmth greeted Chad when the maid led him inside the Evans Mansion. He brushed the snowflakes from his jacket and shook his head to dislodge the frosty evidence of the season from his dark curls. The snow dripped onto the marble floor and melted instantly, leaving small puddles of water behind.

Chad sent the maid an apologetic smile and mumbled sheepishly:

"Sorry for the mess."

"Oh, don't worry dear," Gloria the maid answered and ushered the boy further inside, "there's nothing to be done about the snow. It's January after all."

She motioned for Chad to take off his jacket and held a hand out for it. Chad complied gladly, the warmth of the house starting to get to him already.

"Ryan is upstairs in his room. Go on, dear," Gloria informed Chad with a smile and a nod towards the large staircase.

"Thanks, Gloria," the jock replied and started climbing up, taking two steps at a time out of sheer eagerness to meet his boyfriend.

Having reached the first landing Chad turned left and then walked up to the last door on the right side of the cream-colored hallway. The door had a bright pink and sparkling license plate stuck to it, saying in bold white letters: "ENTER DRAMA KINGDOM"

Chad smiled fondly (like he'd done countless times before when reading the sign) and briefly knocked on the door before pushing it open to enter Ryan's room.

His eyes traveled quickly over the empty king-sized bed and the half-open door leading to the adorning walk-in closet before they moved towards the enormous window. In front of it Chad spotted Ryan sitting in a comfortable armchair, feet leisurely tugged under and a silver laptop balanced on his knees.

"Hey," Chad greeted his friend and walked over to crouch down next to the armchair. "What're you up to?"

Ryan's only answer was a distracted "Hhm" and Chad noticed Ryan's blue eyes, though barely peeking out from under the pink newsboy cap he was wearing, didn't leave the screen for one second. It seemed as if the blonde hadn't realized his boyfriend's arrival at all.

Usually Chad didn't like to be ignored like that; especially not from his boyfriend. But now he took the chance to watch Ryan silently for a few seconds. He took in all of it… the relaxed pose (not something seen Ryan do often)… the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of Ryan's kissable mouth… and the furrowed brows that indicated full concentration on a task.

Simply gorgeous.

But as much as he loved to drink in the stunning sight… Chad hadn't come here to merely watch Ryan. He could do that everyday in school after all.

Right now some acknowledgement of his presence would be nice. Some rather physical acknowledgement was what Chad was hoping for.

So when Ryan continued to unwaveringly stare at the screen Chad eventually had enough and he nudged Ryan's knee with his shoulder.

"Hey, earth to Ryan! Are you even in there?"

Reluctantly the blonde tore his gaze away from what he'd been reading and turned his head towards the dark-haired boy at his feet.

"Huh?" he frowned. "Chad? Where did you come from? I didn't…"

"Didn't what? See me groveling at your feet, begging for attention? Yeah, dude. I noticed." Chad's joking tone softened the words somewhat but he still threw a glare at the laptop and grumbled: "Stupid fanfiction!"

"Hey," Ryan reprimanded, "it's not stupid at all. The stories are fun to read and hot and…" he threw a mischievous grin at Chad, "… and some of them even manage to give me very good ideas of what I could do to you."

One pale hand sneaked around Chad's neck and stroked the soft skin there while Ryan leaned down for a kiss that started out tender and grew deeper and hotter when Chad responded eagerly. Ryan's other hand was meanwhile pushing a few buttons on the keyboard to save the data and then slowly close the laptop.

But Chad noticed the movement and stopped both the kiss and the hand from closing the screen.

"I don't think so, Ry." He grabbed the small computer and started pulling it away. "The least you can do is let me have a look at what sordid little smut-story captured you today."

"No, Chad!" Ryan tried to snatch the computer back without much luck. "This isn't… I wasn't reading fanfiction, I was just…"

"Yeah, right!" Chad grinned and pulled the laptop down until it was sitting on his knees and out of Ryan's reach. "Ry, for the last two months you've done nothing else than read those fan-stories on the internet."

"That's not true!" Ryan replied hotly.

"Yes it is!" Chad gave back. "You've read and even memorized all the Chyan stories out there. And really, I don't know why you like them so much. I mean… come on, Ry… you have me in real life, so why are you so captured by whatever fantasies our fans made up to entertain themselves? They never get it right anyway! Our real life is so much better than what those fanfiction writers will ever come up with!"

"Fair enough," Ryan admitted with a casual shrug. Chad had a point after all.

No matter how wonderfully written and thought-out the stories were, no matter how much fun it was to read what settings those people had come up with so far and no matter how many hot and smutty fantasy scenarios Ryan had enjoyed trying out for real… and boy, some of them had led his and Chad's relationship to completely new heights…

… real life WAS still a thousand times better because… well, it was REAL.

Though some of the stories he'd read in countless LiveJournals and communities had actually managed to come close to the truth.

Especially one story.

And Chad knew that as well. Ryan had one evening stumbled upon the one story that actually described how he and Chad had truly come together and he'd been completely stunned (and a little bit worried, too, for… well, it was a rather weird coincidence, wasn't it?). Out of his worry Ryan had finally confessed his secret obsession to Chad and they'd read the story together.

Chad had been less than pleased to learn about the millions of stories on the Internet, open for everyone to read. He'd seen his private life threatened and exposed and it had cost Ryan some great effort to convince his boyfriend of the harmlessness of those fan fictions.

They were just that… fiction.

Eventually Chad had been persuaded and shortly after that he'd lost interest in reading them. He'd never been much of a reading person and had been far more interested in practicing whatever Ryan had read in those stories.

Ryan had never before thought of himself as the bookish type of person (and given his dyslexia that was no surprise, was it?) but reading something that was actually interesting and fun had helped overcoming his illness quite a bit (or even wanting to overcome it).

And that's why Ryan couldn't and wouldn't stop with his obsession.

But he had been trying to not bother Chad much with it. Whenever they'd met after school at his home it was time for Ryan to shut down the computer and come back to real life and real Chad.

But today he hadn't been able to finish what he'd been doing on the Internet before Chad arrived because… today was different.

It was the 6th of January after all. And that was a very special day for someone out there.

It was…

"Hey, this really isn't a story!" Chad's surprised shout pulled Ryan from his thoughts at last.

Chad had meanwhile been engrossed in the text that Ryan hadn't managed to close quickly enough.

"This is an e-mail you wrote yourself!"

"Yes, Chad, it is. I told you I hadn't been reading." Ryan replied smugly and tugged his feet out from under him to sit up straight.

"To poppyfields13? Who's that again?" Chad inquired with a slight frown.

"She's the one who wrote that story. You know, the one that…"

"Oh, that." Chad nodded, "And today it's her…"

"Yes," Ryan answered and bent down to snatch his laptop back from Chad's knees. "I thought it would be a good idea to finally acknowledge the wonderful work she's done so far."

"Well, that's okay I think," Chad grinned sheepishly, "you can send it."

"I already did," Ryan grinned back and put the laptop aside on his nearby desk. Then he stood up slowly, grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him up to his feet.

Pale strong hands wrapped around the darker boys waist and began tugging at the T-shirt impatiently.

Chad helped pulling the shirt over his head and then he let himself be pushed onto the inviting king-sized bed.

Both boys tumbled down onto the mattress in a frantically groping puddle, Ryan landing on top, and the blonde smirked down onto Chad's face and whispered between two kisses:

"I wanna show you something I've read earlier. Something good. You're up to it?"

"Can't you tell?" Chad grinned back, emphasizing his words with a powerful thrust of his hips. Ryan could feel a firm hardness pressing into his equally hard cock and let out a strangled gasp.

"Ah, definitely up for it."

He thrust back as forcefully and soon after that the room was filled with desperate moans and frantic clothes-rustling.

The small silver laptop sat forgotten on Ryan's desk; the illuminated screen lulling the room into a soft white glow.

The already sent e-mail was still visible and was reflected in the full-length mirror opposite. It read:

**Dear poppyfields13,**

**We'd like to thank you for your awesome Chyan stories that so often have given us such a wonderful time.**

**May the inspiration never leave you (for you certainly turned on ours).**

**Happy Birthday**

**From**

**TheRealC&R**

* * *

**The End**

Originally the e-mail was printed in pink letters but wouldn't let me do that. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as poppyfields13 obviously did. Let me know please.


End file.
